bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Would You Kindly
it says that the reason fontain didnt say "would you kindly" in regards to the little sisters is because he didnt want it to be abvious that you are brainwashed, wouldnt the reason be so that it doesnt create a story hole for players who decide to play as a good guy and save the little sisters? good point - Or Fontaine didnt care about the Little Sisters one way or the other, and since you get the same amount of ADAM either way (to boost you up to be able to reach and kill Ryan ) the difference didnt matter. Possibly also overuse could cause problems and Fontaine/Atlas figured he could 'con' you much of the way towards what he wanted achieved. "It is quite evident however that Lamb's project had gleaned staggering results," Is it ?? Or was Sinclairs 'conversion' just another lie? First its Quite a bit too fast to get Sinclair into a suit (just the work to do that isnt trivial, assuming they had the parts all ready to go and it was all done at THIS facility ?? Not Point Prometheus). Fitting, Surgery, Whatever mechanics/electronics are needed... And then to get him all conditioned (the training just to work the suit is significant) to be controlled as much as he is shown to be. Its also rather difficult to run a body on remote control to do all the fancy (and quick) actions that the 'Sinclair' Alpha does. Some kind of 'drone' remote control (except about 20X as complex as any existing drone has today - human body movements take ALOT of coordination) Some variety/variant of Hypnotize? But that was motivation (Daddy Now Friend!!) not remote control - the Hypnotized Daddy coordinated itself and carried out typical behaviors/actions and just the target selection was different. And his mouth (free on Sinclair so he can do his 'swan song' for the plot) IS part of your bodies motor control, so NOW how to split between that and other parts of the body he isnt allowed to control?? .... that aspect Just adds another layer of difficulty (If he'd been quiet then it would have been simpler). Voice control (?) telling him what to do -- when Sinclairs mind is still there to jam it ? Now we are doing complex multi-mind weirdnes? Simpler to have Lamb Possess the Alpha/Sinclair/whatever like we did the Little Sister previously. Add ALL those up and its pretty unlikely to implement and make workable all that so fast. How Fast ? How long between the time Sinclair was left in the Train (at FF you still heard him guiding you). When you went into Outer Persephone and he's admonishing you to get Eleanor out of the isolation room. Radio Mesages Persephone "Signal Breaking Out" So somewere in there Sinclair is captured (how long were you out when Eleanor was strangled and you were 'dying' on the table...) All the "You Become a Little Sister" stuff happens - but it cant be too long if you are supposed to be 'dying' from the Pair Bond being broken. Then you (Delta) explore half of Inner Persephone before you hear that Sinclair is locked in the Wardens Office now as an Alpha (enemy). How long was it to that point? Hours? First time we got ADAM, how long were we unconscious when the shock hit our system ?? (Heh - System Shock...) Subtract that time as Sinclair being too 'out of it' for 'conditioning'. Sinclair also mentions that Sofia tortured information out of him "bomb codes" (yet another odd thing...). Anyway, more delays for this 'conversion'. -- Suggest alternate explanation - Lamb was just pulling one of her psyche manipulation games and that wasnt Sinclair in the Alpha Suit that Delta chases. All we hear is a radio link (no face as usual) of his voice and he thus could be anywhere (and NOT in the Suit). He could be whacked out on drugs and made to think a simulators TV he's watching is him in the suit (to account for the few comments he makes - most of which are actually his comments on what Delta is doing - how is he seeing that? ) . This is possibly alot simpler than THAT oh-so-quick "Turned Sinclair into a Pet Robot" that Sofia claims. -- Next discussion - WTF Sofia gave the Key to 'Sinclair' so that Delta could take it ??